A New Year's Celebration
by yellowstar
Summary: Syd and Sky Tate celebrate their first anniversary with a rangers reunion for New Year's Eve. I picked my favorite all time couples to include.
1. Syd and Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Not a single one.

Summary: Syd and Sky Tate celebrate their first anniversary with a rangers reunion for New Year's Eve. The first few chapters catch us up on some of the lives of my favorite couples and then the next chapters will be the party.

Author's note: I have always wanted to write a story with lots of rangers in it. This is my first ever holiday fic. If you have any other couples or plot suggestions please feel free to let me know! Enjoy!

Syd & Sky

"Would you relax?" Sky chided his wife of one year. "Everything is going to be perfect." Sydney had been busy all day rearranging the furniture and cleaning and decorating and dealing with the caterers.

"I know, it's just that it's been so long since we've all been together, especially since the last time was at Justin's funeral." Syd reminded him softly. Her compassionate and kind nature was just one of the things he loved most about his wife.

"It doesn't feel like we've been married for a year." Sky commented as he pulled his wife into his lap, the only way he knew he could keep her from continuing with the cleaning.

"I know." Syd sighed happily. "It feels soooo much longer." She teased her husband, one of her favorite things to do. He laughed as he nuzzled her neck causing her to lean back farther into his arms.

"I wouldn't tease too much otherwise you won't get your present." He mock threatened in her ear. "What is it?" Syd demanded surprised. There were numerous things she loved about her husband, but remembering things like her birthday or their anniversary wasn't something he usually remembered on his own.

Not to mention he was terrible at keeping surprises from her. For instance, this past summer Bridge and Z had come into town to surprise Syd on her birthday but he had written down 'Pick Bridge and Z up from the airport' on the calendar in their kitchen. Then there was the time she found him packing two bags in the middle of the night for a "surprise" weekend getaway to Mexico. But she loved him for his efforts regardless.

"Close your eyes." He demanded quietly and waited for her to obey. Taking a small box out of his pocket, his was very careful to drape the delicate necklace around her neck. After he clasped it shut he whispered, "Open." Against her cheek.

"Oh Sky, it's beautiful." She gasped in delight as she looked down at the single diamond that shone brilliantly around her neck. "I love you." She murmured as she twisted around to kiss her husband. Sky returned the kiss more passionately that they didn't hear when the door opened.

"Hey! Aren't you two expecting about 75 people in less than an hour?" shouted an amused Z as she interrupted the two love birds. Bridge was not too far behind his soon to be wife. The former yellow and green SPD rangers were staying for a few nights with Sky and Syd and Z had agreed to help Syd with the final set up as long as Syd would help her get ready for the party and some last minute wedding plans.

"Where's Jack?" Sky asked as he gave Z a big hug after Sydney had jumped off his lap to greet their best friends.

"Now there's a question, I didn't think I'd ever hear you ask." Z teased as she hugged her former blue teammate, and her best friend's husband.

"He and Ally are impatiently engaged in automobile gridlock on the main highways as we speak." Bridge commented in a rush, happy to see his old friends once again.

"They're stuck in traffic? Why didn't you just say so?" Sydney translated as Sky stared at his former roommate. "Some things never change." Sky said with a grin, reaching out to shake Bridge's hand as he escorted him into the living room for a drink while Z and Syd went to change.


	2. Dana and Carter

Happy New Year!

"Dana, we're going to be late." Carter called into the bathroom where his wife was still getting ready.

"You just want to go so you can relieve your ranger days with the rest of the red rangers." Teased his wife Dana as the pair got ready for the party over at Syd and Sky Tate's house in New Tech City.

"And I'm sure you don't want to see Kelsey and the baby." Retorted Carter good naturedly. "Or your brother, or Joel and Angela…" he continued on until she interrupted. "Alright, I'm coming." Groused Dana as she immediately exited from the bathroom.

"Wow." Carter grabbed his wife close for a quick kiss. She had piled her blonde hair on top of her head, with small tendrils of curls framing her face. Her petite body was poured into a raspberry colored dress ( a happy compromise between pink and red) that made her look like the model she had been for just one day a long time ago.

"Finish zipping me up will you?" She asked with a seductive smile that never stopped to send shivers up his spine. "If you insist." He muttered with a grin of his own.

"You're the one who is in such a rush." Dana reminded him cheerfully. "Besides, New Tech City is only 30 minutes away." She declared softly leaning back into her husband's arms. Carter took the time to enjoy the quiet moment with his wife. With both their careers being so busy, they rarely found the time to just be together like this.

"How about when we get home, we take a vacation just you and me?" He suggested, knowing his wife had been after him for awhile to take some time off of work.

"Really?" She replied hopefully. They hadn't been on vacation since their honeymoon three years ago and it was long overdue.

"Really." He confirmed seriously as he gazed down at the woman in his arms as much in love with her now as he had been when there were both rangers.


	3. Ashley and Andros

Ashley and Andros

"It will be fun to see everyone again." Ashley sighed as she and her husband of six years left the kids at Ashley's parent's house.

"They'll be fine." Andros reminded her gently, taking her hand in his as they drove to meet TJ and Cassie at TJ's house. This was the first time Ashley had left the house since having their daughter Katelyn three months ago, and the first time leaving the children overnight. Joshua had just turned four, and Jack would be two years next month.

"Besides, it will be nice to have my wife all to myself." He said with a grin as he kissed her hand.

"How do you think we got all these children?" She teased with a laugh. "I'm still recovering from the last one; it will probably take me a year to lose all the weight I put on with Katelyn." She groaned thinking of all the workouts she would have to do to get back into shape.

"As long as you don't lose all the weight…" He said suggestively as he glanced at the top of her dress. She was wearing a long gold dress with a sweetheart neckline and the jeweled necklace he had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

"Andros!" She scolded him as she turned slightly red. He loved to tease his wife, but it made her feel good that he still wanted her after three children and six years of marriage. "You're beautiful Ash, no matter what." He declared seriously, leaning over to kiss her, accidently leaning on the horn as he did so.

"Cool it off in there will you? You're steaming up the windows." TJ teased as he held the door open for Cassie to climb in.

"Good to see you too TJ." Andros remarked unoffended by his teasing. "Are Karone and Zhane coming tonight?" Cassie asked curiously, hoping to see the rest of the Space team. It had been almost a year since Justin's funeral and she was looking forward to a much more pleasant occasion for a reunion.

Ashley struggled to keep a straight face. She was determined to keep a secret for once, especially one that would mean so much to her husband. She knew how much he missed his sister and his best friend. It was hard to travel with three young kids, and he had a made a promise to her that he would be there for their family every step of the way, no matter how inconvenient. She loved him for that, but she wanted to do this for him. It had been difficult to not tell him for the last few weeks. Now she only had to not say a word for a few more hours.

"No, they're still on KO-35." He responded, slightly saddened by their absence. No one liked a party more than his best friend Zhane.


	4. Operation Overdrive

Operation Overdrive

"Hey Mack, are you going to the New Year's Eve party tonight?" Dax asked his former teammate as the pair waited for Rose, Ty, and Will to come to the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's going to be a blast." Will announced leading the trio into the kitchen. "I've got my suit all picked out and I'm ready to meet some ladies." He said confidently.

"Yes, but are they ready to meet you?" Spencer quipped as he placed the platter of pancakes on the table. The group laughed at Will's expense.

"Probably not, I'm in the middle of this new book…" He began dejectedly, hoping his friends wouldn't gang up on him to go. He really wasn't in a party mood. Besides, most everyone would have a date besides him and he didn't feel like chatting up the ladies as Will would put it.

"Another book, isn't that your third this week?" Spencer asked worried about the boy who had become like a son to him.

"I've got plenty of free time." Mack sighed as he pushed his pancakes around without actually eating them.

"Why don't you call her?" Rose suggested knowingly. Even though Mack hadn't mentioned anything, he had been acting so forlorn ever since Ronny had left for her racing tour a few months ago. The others had remained close to the Hartford mansion, Tyzonn helping Andrew with his research and Will presiding over the security and care of the ancient artifacts that were displayed. Dax shot a lot of his films locally, and Rose herself had become a professor at the community college.

"Well, if you're not going to the party, do you think you could do me a favor?" Dax inquired hopefully of his former teammate.

"Sure Dax." Mack agreed, wanting to get the attention off his personal life. Or lack thereof. "What is it?" he questioned a little suspicious. "Can you pick up a friend from the airport for me? It's an old friend of mine coming in to shoot a scene in my next movie. The flights were pretty cheap tonight, and that was before we got the invite for the party."

"Yeah, okay." Mack agreed. It least it was a chance to get out of the house for a little while.

"Come on Ty, we've got to get you a suit for tonight." Will reminded the mercurian as he and Dax hurriedly finished their breakfast and were out the door before Rose could remind them to be kind to her boyfriend.

While the others were getting ready for the party, Mack left to go pick up Dax's friend at the airport.

"He is going to be so surprised." Rose remarked happily, hoping that their little setup would work. "Yes, the two of them are so stubborn they just a needed a push in the right direction." Spencer agreed he ushered the remaining Operation Overdrive rangers into the car and headed to New Tech City, where they hoped their clueless teammates would eventually meet up with them.

Mack headed up to gate 16 and leaned against a post and waited for the flight to arrive. He had been a few minutes early since there was not much traffic due to the holiday. He was looking forward to picking up his passenger and heading back home to finish his book.

When a voice over the loudspeaker announced the arrival of the flight, Mack was so intent in looking for someone who was also looking for him that he almost missed her. 'Why didn't I ask Dax for a description?' he wondered slightly annoyed. He continued to scan the crowd until most of the crowd had scattered, leaving only a young woman in a pale yellow gown standing in the middle of the arrival area, searching for someone.

"Ronny?" he shouted in disbelief when he got his words back. At the sound of her name and the sound of his voice she quickly turned and was immediately face to face with Mack.

"Mack." She said in surprise, the two of them just staring at each other, before she threw her arms around her friend happily. "Good to see you too." He commented as his arms wrapped around her back naturally to hold her to him.

"What are you doing here?" The two asked in unison as they pulled away, slightly blushing at long they had been holding each other.

"Dax said he would meet me here." Ronny explained. "And Dax asked me to come pick up a friend." Mack replied as they both realized they had been set up.

"So are you going to the party?" She inquired a little disappointed as she looked at his outfit. "I didn't want to go alone." Mack admitted embarrassed, explaining why he was still wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"You would have had the others." Ronny said curiously, wondering why he felt alone. "Besides there would have been lots of other people there to meet, plenty of girls too." She finished softly as they continued walking down to the luggage claim.

"I didn't want to meet other people, much less other girls." Mack protested, stopping in his tracks to look at the girl next to him that made him feel alive. "I was alone because you weren't here Ronny." He finally had the courage to tell her.

The former yellow ranger was startled at his admission. Before she could speak though, Mack leaned in to prove his feelings as he kissed her gently on the mouth. "Come on, let's go to the party." He announced, grabbing her hand and pulling the shocked girl behind him as she tried to keep up.


	5. Mike and Maya

Mike and Maya

Mike Corbett loved to watch his wife. He was always reminded of how lucky they were to find each other, not once but twice. After he met her for the first time he had fallen in love at that same moment only to be trapped in a hole in Mironoi. And the second time he met her, he was afraid he had missed his chance, not knowing she had fallen in love with him at that same moment months before. He had been happy to come to realize that she had not fallen for his brother Leo, and that Leo had fallen for the pink ranger Kendrix.

He had stayed with her on Mironoi to help rebuild her planet after Scorpius had turned it and all its people into stone. It only took them a few months to realize how much they loved each other and were married as soon as their friends from Terra Venture could make it.

He had always thought her beautiful, her long brown hair and her graceful body. Brilliant brown eyes that looked at him with optimism, kindness, and love. She had been beautiful on their wedding day, in a simple white traditional gown made by the woman in her village. But he thought she looked even more beautiful now, six months pregnant with their first child. It had taken them five years to finally conceive and he couldn't wait to be a father and to provide a cousin to Leo and Kendrix's baby Kristina.

"Are you going to get ready or stare at me all night?" Maya inquired, knowing instinctively that Mike was behind her watching her get ready. Knowing he was caught, but not caring too much he moved closer to the woman that had captured his heart.

"Nobody's going to look at me anyway, after seeing you." He reminded her lovingly, gently brushing her brown hair off her shoulders to place a quick kiss on her neck. "And I plan on staring at you all night and every night we have together." He said looking at her in the mirror, his words bringing tears to her eyes

"We are so lucky." Maya agreed, smiling at her husband. She hadn't expected to fall in love so quickly, but the day she met him she knew that Mike was the one meant for her. They had endured many obstacles to be where they were today and they didn't take it for granted. "Now go get ready so we can go see all our friends." She commanded kindly, excited to see old friends and new.


	6. Alyssa and Cole

Alyssa & Cole

"Aaahh. Nothing fits." Cried an exasperated Alyssa as she frantically searched through her closet for something to wear. Being 8 months pregnant limited her clothing selections to a bare minimum. She had been looking forward to the New Year's party for some time now as the pregnancy had been hard on her. Following her doctor's orders to get enough rest was worth it for the freedom she could have tonight to celebrate with her husband and her friends.

"Hey Alyss." Cole Evans greeted his wife cheerfully, reaching out for a hug while balancing a package in his other hand. She kissed him back eagerly before he moved on to her stomach. "Hey baby." He mumbled into her belly. "Being good for mommy?" he reminded the kicking and impatient baby of theirs that was desperate to get out.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Cole asked his wife for the hundredth time since they had received the invitation weeks before.

"Cole, I'm fine." She reassured her worried husband for the hundredth time. "The doctor says the baby is doing well, he or she is just very active. And besides I'm ready to get out of the house." She complained truthfully.

She returned her attention back to her closet. "Now if only I could find something to wear." She said to herself as she threw another skirt into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"How about this?" Cole offered as he maneuvered his wife into a nearby chair and handed her a package. Startled, the former white wild force ranger opened the package carefully. "Cole, it's beautiful." She replied happily, pulling out an empire style strapless white dress and a pair of white ballet slippers.

"You will make it beautiful Alyssa." Cole complimented her. "Now go put it on so we won't be late." He teased gently. The mother to be quickly complied, well as quickly as one could move being 8 months pregnant.

When she returned she took his breath away. Her brown hair was pulled back in a silver clip and the dress hung gracefully over her expanding belly. The smile on her face though was the icing on the cake.

"I can't wait for this little one to come out so we can meet him." The excited father to be exclaimed as he embraced his wife.

"Me too." Alyssa agreed as she placed her hands over where her husbands were resting on her belly. "You're going to be a great dad, Cole." She opined truthfully, hoping that their son would be as kind, trusting, and strong as his father.


	7. Kelsey

Kelsey

Kelsey Winslow Slater, twenty five year old retired x-games mountain biker who won an unprecedented three gold medals in the 2004 X Games and former yellow lightspeed ranger was training a new group of extreme sports enthusiasts in Colorado. In addition to her elite training regime, she also ran camps in the summers and on weekends for kids of all abilities.

She was looking forward to a well needed rest and the opportunity to catch up with her friends from Lightspeed during the party in New Tech City at Sky and Sydney Tate's New Year's Party. If she wasn't busy enough with her career, she was also the single mother of her seven month old son Chase Zachary Slater, named after his father who was also an x-games icon.

Kelsey and Chase met while training in 2002 in Utah. Their love for all things sports and adventure, along with their curious and adventurous spirits made them a natural match. They were married shortly after the x-games when they retired to focus on coaching and raising a family.

Kelsey was looking forward to the New Year. The last one had been a painful and difficult one with her husband passing away on a mountain climbing trip in the early summer, leaving her a widow at the age of 25 and a single mom of a then 2 month old son. Kelsey didn't regret the time she had with her husband, and was glad even for the time they had and that he got to know the son he had been waiting for. She was also relieved to know that he didn't suffer from his accident, and that he was killed doing something he was passionate about.

Not one to shy away from a tough battle, as evidenced in her relationship with her grandmother, she wasn't afraid of the reunion that was upcoming. Though the pain of losing her husband was still fresh, the love of her son kept her going every day. Despite all her travels, she kept in touch with most of her lightspeed teammates, Dana Mitchell Grayson and Chad Lee especially.


	8. Tommy and Kim

Tommy and Kim

"What time do we have to be there?" Kimberly Oliver asked her husband as she hurried around the house frantically trying to feed her four kids before the baby sitters arrived any minute.

"I don't know." Tommy replied honestly as he finished packing an overnight bag for himself and Kimberly, and entered the kitchen to help his wife.

"Check the invitation please." She commanded gently yet anxiously, needing time to get ready herself as she waited for the chicken nuggets to cook in the oven.

"It's here somewhere," muttered Tommy amidst the clutter of the kitchen desk. "Call Jason." She sighed, knowing it was not going to be found.

"Hey Jase..." began Tommy even as the doorbell rang, revealing their usual babysitters who were early, much to Kim's delight.

"7:30 pm Tommy, " Jason laughed as he heard the chaos behind his best friend's voice, and knowing that the invitation was probably lost somewhere in the Oliver household.

"Thanks man." Tommy replied relieved. "It's crazy right now, and I just can't wait to get Kim away even if it is only for one night."

"You both deserve a break." Agreed his best friend. With Tommy's karate school and Kim's gymnastic school and four children under eight years old, life in the Oliver house was never a dull moment. "You know, Kat wanted me to mention that we wouldn't mind watching the kids once in a while." Tommy appreciated the generous offer, and it was certainly generous of Jason to watch his children. They were great kids, but definitely a handful. Lara was seven almost eight and a mini version of Kim if you ever saw one. Their six year old son Jason was a hero in training, just like his namesake, the original red ranger. Four year old Kyle had a penchant for science that reminded them of their old friend Billy. Finally baby Isabella or Bella for short was turning two and acting like it.

But Tommy wouldn't trade one minute of it for a different life. He couldn't imagine his life without his kids, or the only woman he would ever love. After she returned from Florida, they had taken time to be honest about their past and eagerly moved forward, getting married a few months later. He still couldn't believe it had been 10 years now. It made him feel old sometimes. Especially when he went to parties like tonight's, where he would come face to face with the new ranger teams.

"Ready handsome?" Kimberly declared suddenly. He hadn't realized how quiet it had become as the kids were settled with their favorite baby sitters with a video. She looked as young and radiant as the day he met her. Her brown hair was gently curled around her shoulders as she wore a pink gown that showed off her curvy body that she kept in great shape, even after four children, by teaching gymnastics every day.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're next to me." He commented tenderly, taking her hand in his and never failing to be surprised at how that simple gesture still made his heart beat faster.


	9. Connor and Kira

Connor and Kira

"Connor, you better get in the shower, we have to leave in an hour." Shouted Kira McKnight out the kitchen window to her husband who was still outside playing soccer with the neighborhood kids.

She knew how much he loved kids and she knew he would make an incredible father one day. And apparently according to the little stick in her hand one day would be in about seven months. They had been married for only over six months, but she was ready to start a family. Both she and Connor had been only children, and she didn't want their children to be lonely like they had been.

Though they had married young, as rangers you learned never to take the life that you have for granted.

He had grown up since they graduated high school and left their ranger days behind them. He was the soccer coach at Reef side High school and studying to be a physical therapist at California University. When she wasn't writing new songs, Kira was busy working at the café with Haley and giving music lessons.

They hadn't talked about having kids yet, but Kira knew Connor would be thrilled when she told him. She had been so busy in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Connor had stopped playing soccer and was watching her in the window as intently as she had been watching him.

He smiled at his new wife, still disbelieving that they were actually married. At first they seemed like an unlikely pair, Kira was too caught up in her music to get involved in all the school activities that Connor enjoyed as a popular athlete. Throwing Ethan into the mix would either be a recipe for disaster or a miracle on Dr. O's part when the trio of high school seniors were chosen to be Dino Thunder power rangers.

Spending hour after hour and day after day together changed their perceptions of each other. Connor found Kira to be thoughtful and concerned about others, and Kira realized that Connor was loyal and always determined to do the right thing, a trait she still greatly admired in him. Above all, they learned to respect each other's differences and it didn't take long for them to fall for one another.

He wondered when she was going to tell him the good news. He didn't want to ask her, he knew she would tell him when she was ready and that she wanted to surprise him. He wasn't surprised though; he knew the changes that were subtly taking over without her knowing it. For once she had turned down white pizza with broccoli when he had brought it home with him after work last week for dinner. Not to mention just a few days ago he had come home to find her napping.

Knowing his wife as he did, she had probably done three tests just to make sure, and was still slightly in shock at becoming a mother. It wasn't something either of them had really talked about; they had just assumed it would happen when it did. She always took her time to make decisions and to think things through, unlike him who was always impulsive. He also knew she would tell him once she came to understand the changes that would take place. Motherhood was just another challenge Kira would come through with flying colors.

So for now, he kept his mouth shut but as always would be watching extra carefully to make sure she was fine. "I'm ready, but what about you?" teased Connor as Kira hadn't moved from the window since she called out to him 30 minutes prior.

"Oh crap, "she shouted looking at the time and flew into the bathroom to get herself ready so that they wouldn't be late.


	10. Zhane and Karone

Zhane and Karone

"He's going to be so surprised." Karone said excited to be seeing her brother and sister in law for the first time in about a year. Though neither of them had known Justin, they had gone to his funeral in support of the other Astro rangers, and in support of the ranger's in general. But their traveling kept them busy and far away from the only family either of them had.

"I can't wait to see his face." Zhane agreed happily. "But I bet $10 Ashley broke down and told him already."

"No way." Karone protested, "This surprise trip was Ashley's idea." She felt obligated to defend her sister in law.

"Yeah, but we both know that Ashley can't keep a secret." The former silver ranger remarked truthfully. Although, secretly she agreed with his comment, she nonetheless joined in on the bet with her husband. For all of Ashley's positive traits, keeping secrets was not one of them.

"I can't wait to see little Katelyn, Andros says she looks just like Ash." Karone changed the subject smoothly.

"Good thing too." Teased Zhane as they teleported to Carlos's house to carpool with the former black astro ranger.

"Do you think Ashley already told him?" Carlos asked, unknowing of the bet the two had going as soon as the trio was on their way.

"Zhane says $10 Ash has already caved in, and I say $10 she hasn't." Karone admitted with a laugh. "What about TJ and Cassie?" Carlos changed the question. "What are the odds the two finally admit they like each other at the party?"

Zhane pondered that question a moment before answering. "I'd say that if took them so many years to do so, that they won't do it tonight either." He replied logically.

"Yeah, but New Year's is romantic. It's a time for resolutions and making changes. Maybe they're finally ready to move forward as more than friends." Karone opined wisely.

"Well, it would be about time. And it would do the both of them a world of good, instead of getting their hearts broken by the wrong people." Carlos added concerned.

"Who are you Dr. Phil?" Zhane teased, recalling the name of a doctor that he saw on TV once when he had been sick and there had been nothing else on to watch.

"Who do you think hears about all their broken hearts?" Carlos retorted. "Me, that's who." He answered his own question with a roll of his eyes.

"What we need is a plan." The silver ranger declared suddenly as thoughts of conspiracy danced through his head.

"Whatever you're thinking it can't be good." Moaned his wife cautiously yet curiously at the same time.


	11. Taylor and Eric

Taylor and Eric

"It's New Year's Eve Eric; the paper work can wait a few days." An irritated Taylor said over the phone as she was stuck at her apartment waiting for her workaholic and late boyfriend to come pick her up for the party.

"I know Taylor. I'll be there in a few minutes I promise." Eric Myers promised as he hurried to fax the final papers to his supervisor before leaving for the holiday.

"You better, because I look damn good in this dress. And if we don't get there on time, I'm never wearing a dress again." She threatened as she hung up the phone. Eric didn't waste time wondering if Taylor would follow through on her threat. Taylor hating dressing up more than anything and he had been the one to convince her to buy a new dress for the party. Well he and Alyssa, he amended. One day a few weeks ago Taylor had visited her best friend on her day off and since Alyssa hadn't felt well enough to go to the mall, the two girls had found Taylor a dress online. And since it was such a rare occurrence, he couldn't wait to see her.

"Damn, you do look amazing in that dress." Eric agreed as soon as the door opened to reveal a tall blonde woman with a black halter dress with a splash of red rubies across the neckline. "Maybe we could be a few minutes later?" he suggested as he tried to kiss his girlfriend.

"Eric…" She protested, albeit weakly almost falling for his charms as usual. "Maybe when we get home." She offered with a smile. "You know welcome in the new year in private." She said as she pulled away to get them moving out the door.

"Alright." He agreed quickly as the door shut behind them. "But I'm driving. We don't want any speeding tickets on New Year's." He remarked wisely, reminding them both of the first time they met. "Yeah, well." Taylor had no argument for that as he opened her door for her and she slipped into the car.


	12. Nick and Madison

Nick and Madison

"Nick, it's just a party." Madison Rocca tried to convince her boyfriend Nick Russell as they were waiting at Rootcore for Madison's sister Vida, Chip and Xander. The five former Mystic rangers were carpooling out to Syd and Sky's house.

"Yeah, with 75 other people there, all former or present rangers." He tried to defend himself, without giving away his real reason for being nervous.

Madison looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on? You like parties. And you know almost everyone who will be there anyway." She reminded him confused at his strange behavior. As she thought about it further, he had been acting strange for weeks. Coming over to see Vida and then disappearing just as quickly as he came, making plans without her.

"Nick, whatever it is please just tell me." She pleaded nervously as all the worst case scenarios ran through her head. Without warning her emotions went into overload and she started to panic.

"Is it me?" she questioned as she started to pace the floor. "Do you not want to go because of me?" She continued, feeling suddenly very insecure. She had allowed herself to become vulnerable with him and now he was going to break up with her on New Year's Eve of all nights.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Madison choked out, trying very hard not to cry. Immediately Nick jumped up to stop her from pacing. "No, Maddie. It's not that I swear." He promised, hating that she was so upset. He should have known better than to surprise her like this.

"Then what is it?" She wanted to know, needed to know. Just then their other three teammates arrived with their usually bad timing.

"What's going on?" Vida demanded after seeing the distraught look on her sister's face. She knew what Nick was up to, but it didn't appear to be going as well as they had hoped.

"Have you…" Chip's question was muffled by Vida's hand as she shot him a look to stop him in his tracks.

"How about we meet you there?" Nick suggested none too politely. Vida quickly agreed and ushered out the curious yellow and green rangers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on." Madison announced stubbornly as she uncomfortably sat behind Toby's desk, a safe distance away from Nick.

She looked so beautiful even when she was angry, Nick thought. Just like a mermaid with her black hair flowing down her back in loose curls and an ocean blue dress shimmering on her pale skin.

"Madison," He began slowly, a smile on his lips as he tried to remember all the words he wanted to say to her in this moment. "From the beginning, you stood by me, invited me into your circle of friends, and challenged me to be a better person. All the while, trusting me with the most precious gift your heart. I will never find a person more suited for me than you. And while I wanted to ask you at midnight, I can't wait another minute." Nick declared hopefully, looking straight into her eyes and was relieved to see the anger had melted away into a look he knew so well, love.

"Madison Marie Rocca, will you marry me?" Nick got on one knee, pulling out a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires and rubies around it.

Madison was totally shocked and overwhelmed by his declaration. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. But for once, it was a good surprise and she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She remembered how she felt when he had left and now to know he would never leave her again was simply amazing. "Yes." She whispered to his delight as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to break up with me." She muttered, embarrassed that she had overreacted.

"Maddie, I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Nick encouraged her, gently tipping her face up so he could kiss her. She knew she couldn't be afraid of him leaving her anymore, so with all the love she felt for him she kissed him back passionately, showing him how sorry she was for not trusting him.

"And as much as I would love to continue this, "he explained with a grin making her blush, "We should go to the party before Vida comes back to hunt us down." Nick decided regretfully, pulling his new fiancée to her feet and out the front door.


End file.
